


The Path

by happywitch416



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, i need Geralt to make things right with Jaskier or so help me, the ending of the netflix season 1 broke my heart okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Summary: This was born of a middle of the night desperate need to fix that last moment between Geralt and Jaskier. GO HUG HIM GERALT AND SAY YOU ARE SORRY
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	The Path

The Path leads him everywhere.

From war-torn Temeria to the windswept Isles, to Toussaint and its traditions. Another day, another road, another monster, another tavern, endless and unchanging. 

Geralt wanders into the town, some backwater on the way to Novigrad. The dingy huts are no different from the ones before but he can smell the inn's roasting boar, his watering mouth distracting his other senses. The door flings open as he approaches and the song calls out to greet him. He knows the melody, the words, the bard without seeing him. His heart thuds in his chest and makes his feet walk past it. He can see in his mind's eye how deftly those fingers dance across the strings, how his body moves to his tune, the fire in his eyes and teasing grin.

Down one street and then another music drifting on the wind, pulling at him. He stops at the creek that runs past the village, kneels to splash the cold water on his face. He stares into his reflection, road weary and dirty, hungry and longing. "Fuck." He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. And when he stands again, he returns to the inn. 

He knows Jaskier has seen him, he knows he deserves the cold shoulder. But it doesn't lessen the ache in his chest as Jaskier looks everywhere but at him. Smiles at everyone but him. A witcher learns patience at his trade, but this is torture and unending. 

Darkness long has fallen. The inn long emptied of its other guests. Jaskier is sitting by the fire, tending to his lute with practiced hands when Geralt finally approaches. "Jaskier." And he falls silent until the other man entwines his fingers with his. 

Geralt loses track of his apologies. The millions of ways he wants to make it up to him, until laughing Jaskier pushes him on to his back. Geralt reaches up, cupping his cheek. "I need you." And he knows Jaskier doesn't need him to explain. "I need you." As the time falls away.

Morning light filters through the curtains. Geralt wakes first, tangled in the sheets, tangled with him. Jaskier's hair is wild from sleep and lovemaking, his rakish dishevelment gone as he sleeps peacefully curled into Geralt's side. He presses a kiss to his forehead and settles more comfortably in bed, smiling when he feels Jaskier's lips curve against his skin. 

The Path always leads back to him.


End file.
